Mira más allá del velo del odio
by Sally CH
Summary: TH.AU. Edward y Bella solían ser mejores amigos, ahora ellos se odian mutuamente o eso piensan . ¿Se dará cuenta que se extrañan demasiado y finalmente estarán juntos? Más de 1000 reviews, traducción de Mylifeisedwardcullen. ON HIATUS.
1. Sorpresa en el estacionamiento

**Summary:**

**Todos humanos. ****Edward y Bella solían ser mejores amigos, ahora ellos se odian mutuamente (o eso piensan). ¿Se dará cuenta que se extrañan demasiado y finalmente estarán juntos?**

**Mi primer fanfic de crepúsculo. Espero que lo disfruten, ¡Reviews por favor!**

* * *

**Ve más allá del velo del odio**

**Capitulo 1: sorpresa en el estacionamiento. **

**Bella POV**

As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn!. Desperté con la canción de mi alarma. Es la canción de Taylos Swift, picture burn. Me arrastré fuera de la cama para prepararme a lo que me esperaba hoy. Otro día en la preparatoria de forks. Otro día de los acosamiento de Mike contra mí. Otro día de las interminables suplicas de Alice por ir de compras. Otro día de la estupidez de Emmett. Otro día de la hostilidad de Edward.

Mientras me metía a la regadera, pensé un poco en como Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en esto. _Enemigos._ Por que no éramos simplemente lo que solíamos ser. Mejores amigos. Soliamos ser mejores amigos. Nos defendiamos el uno al otro cuando éramos atacados. Después, Edward simplemente se alejó de mí. No hablaba conmigo y cuando yo trataba de hacerlo, él simplemente huía. Recuerdo ese día.

**Flashback**

**El me dio la peor de las miradas y después solo se rió. Lágrimas traidoras empezaron a mojar mi cara. **

**-Bella- Alice corrió tras de mí –¡Bella, espera! **

**No lo hice, seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi auto. El auto de Charlie no estaba, asi que el no había llegado. Yo estaba agradecida por eso. Dejé mi mochila en la cocina y corrí directo a mi cuarto. En ese momento, no luché por detener las lágrimas, ahora caían libremente. ****No entendía por que Edward actuaba así. ¿Qué le había hecho? Yo solo lo amaba. **

**Fin del flashback. **

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y me juré que Edward Cullen nunca me haría llorar de nuevo. Él no valía mis lágrimas. Desgraciadamente, es un juramento que no puedo cumplir. Las lágrimas se seguían acumulando en mis ojos. Las limpié antes de que cayeran.

_Él no vale la pena, Bella. ¡Él no vale ninguna de tus lágrimas!_

Me repetía eso una y otra vez. Aunque sabía que la verdad es que, estoy enamorada de él. Sí, yo Isabella Marie Swan, estoy enamorada de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. A pesar de que se que él no comparte ese sentimiento, no puedo evitar el soñar en la noche en sus ojos color esmeralda. No puedo evitar amarlo. Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, parece que Dios no me ha castigado lo suficiente, por que siempre soy el blanco de sus crueles bromas. ¿Porqué? Me preguntó.

Alice Cullen.

Alice es mi mejor amiga. Es como mi hermana, junto con Rosalie. Emmett y Jasper me consideran su hermana y yo los considero mis hermanos. Alice es novia de Jasper y Emmett y Rosalie también están juntos. Las dos parejas son perfectas, solo estoy yo de quinta rueda. Aun así, ellos nunca me hacen sentir fuera de lugar. Ellos me incluyen en todo lo que hacen. Una cena de los Cullen, una fiesta de los Cullen… tú solo nómbralo.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie son todos adoptados por Esme, después de que ella se enteró que no podía tener hijos. Esme es como mi segunda madre y Carlisle es como mi segundo padre. Ellos también me consideran una hija. Ahora que reflexiona, parece que todos los Cullen me aman. Con excepción de Edward.

Salí de la ducha y me asomé por la ventana. Hoy era un día soleado. _Por fin_, pensé. Ya era hora de que el sol saliera. Me puse mis pantalones cortos, junto con una blusa negra sin mangas, tomé mi chamarra en caso de que me diera frío. Toda mi ropa era de marca. Por ultimo me puse mis zapatillas de Miu Miu, las uso por que no puedo caminar sin tropezarme. Me puse un poco de delineador negro, rímel y sombra azul. Me enrule mi cabello, que recientemente se me había teñido de negro por insistencia de Alice, según ella necesitaba un cambio. Salí de mi habitación y tomé las llaves de mi Aston Martin convertible.

Yo vivo con mi papá, quien tiene mucho dinero. Por eso nado en ropa de diseñador, al igual que los Cullen. Es por eso que estoy condenada a muerte, también conocida como un día de compras con Alice. Mientras conducía a la escuela traté de no pensar en Edward. Así que escuche la canción de Tik Tok de Keisha en la radio, empecé a cantarla.

**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

I pulled up to Forks, music still blaring from my speakers. I parked in between Rose's red Mercedes and Alice's Yellow Porsche. I hopped out and locked my Aston Martin.

Me estacione en la escuela con la música aún retumbando en las bocinas. Me estacione entre el Mercedes rojo de Rose y el Porche amarillo de Alice. Salí y cerré mi auto.

-Bella- escuché a la pequeña duende llamarme. Me volteé para ver como se dirigía a mi.

-Hola, Alice- la abracé –Hola, Rose.

-Wow Bella, luces genial- me dijo Alice.

-Si Bella, realmente deslumbrante- le siguió Rose.

-Gracias- les dije bajando la vista.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de lo hermosa que eres?- dijo Alice levantando mi cabeza.

Ellas constantemente tratan de convencerme de que soy hermosa. _¡Si, claro!_ Bufé. Caminamos hacia la entrada donde fuimos interceptadas por Emmett y Jasper. Corrí hacia ellos y los abracé fuertemente.

-Wow, Bella. Luces muy sexy- me dijo Emmett. Yo como siempre me sonroje. Rosalie le pegó en la cabeza.

-Rose, sabes que solo quiero verla sonrojarse- Emmett se rió.

Fijé mi vista en lo que ellos estaban viendo y cuando visualicé la escena, mi corazón cayó se mi pecho al suelo y se hizo garras. Edward se estaba besando con su novia. Bueno, Srita. Rubia es afortunada si consiguen estar con él por más de unos cuantos días. Edward es un completo don Juan. Emmett y Jasper cerraron sus manos en puños. Alice pusó una mano sobre mi espalda para consolarme. Ellos saben lo que siento por Edward. Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice y ella me guió a nuestra clase de inglés.

La mañana pasó sin eventos, por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. Tomé mi pobre excusa de comida que la cafetería ofrecía para sus alumnos y me dirigí a la mesa de los Cullen. Capté como Edward me observaba. En lugar de intimidarme como siempre lo hago, le correspondí la mirada. El inmediatamente miró lejos. Yo sonreí. La sonrisa no alcanzó mis ojos. Alice observó nuestro pequeño intercambio y me dio una mirada de disculpa. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. Comí en silencio mientras todos hablaban a mí alrededor. Más de una vez capté a Edward viéndome. En cuanto lo sorprendía el desviaba la vista.

En biología, Edward no me torturo como siempre lo hace. En lugar de eso, él se sentó y trabajo en silencio. No pude evitar pensar en por que estaba actuando de esta manera. Después de milagrosamente sobrevivir la clase de gimnasia, caminé a mi auto a esperar a Alice y a Rose.

-Hola, Bella- una voz chillona me saludo detrás de mí.

Volteé para encontrar a Lauren y a sus secuaces.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije, exasperada.

-¿Así que realmente piensas que luces bien vestida de esa manera?

Oh, no. ¡No otra vez! Iba a tener que escuchar a Lauren insultarme de toda manera posible, hasta que llegaran Rose y Alice a defenderme.

-Lau…- abrí mi boca para responderle

-Déjala en paz Lauren. Ella es mucho mejor que tú. Al menos ella tiene personalidad.- una aterciopelada voz dijo detrás de mí.

Me giré para enfrentar a Edward, quien estaba dándole una muy enojada mirada a Lauren.

Estaba sin palabras. Lauren hizo un puchero y se fue. Yo vi a Edward, sus ojos eran suaves. En lugar de ser educada y decir, gracias e irme. Me quedé ahí, viéndolo.

-Bella, sucede algo malo- me dijo preocupado.

Él no se estaba burlando de mi, él no me estaba insultando. Estaba siendo amable conmigo. Realmente estaba tratando de no hiperventilar, es difícil cuando estas viendo a este Dios griego. Él me dejaba sin aliento.

-¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?- le pregunté.

-Por que lo siento- él me dijo sinceramente y después se fue. Dejándome parada en el estacionamiento. Sola y confundida.

* * *

**A/N: Lo aman, lo odian? Debería de continuarlo? Por favor, háganme saber que piensan. Traductora: realmente es una muy buena historia, la recomiendo mucho si buscan algo nuevo =). Ok la autora me pidió que lo publicara, espero q es guste.  
**

**Reviews por favor. **

**MylifeisEdwardCullenxx**


	2. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Y la historia a "mylifeisedwardcullen".**

_Previamente. _

_ — ¿Por qué estás siendo bueno conmigo?— le espeté. _

_—Porque, lo siento. — dijo sinceramente y después se fue, dejándome sola en el estacionamiento. Completamente confundida. _

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo dos: pensamientos.**

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo, me quedé allí, parada. Pensando en qué demonios había sucedido. Regresé a la realidad, cuando Alice y Rosalie, movieron sus manos frente a mi cara. — ¿Estás bien?— me preguntó Alice. Definitivamente, no sabía nada sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

—Uh, sí. Estoy bien, creo que es hora de irnos. — le contesté un poco desorientada. Alice me dio una mirada de tienes-que-estar-bromeando-te-conozco-mejor-de-lo-que-tú-te-conoces. Cuando no me defendí, ella se encogió de hombros, y no lo volvió a mencionar.

Nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y tomamos diferentes caminos, hoy es el único día, en el que milagrosamente, Alice no me ha llevado a rastras al centro comercial, para jugar a Bella Barbie. Sé que Alice, pronto me interrogará sobre lo sucedido, así que me dediqué a disfrutar del silencio mientras conducía a casa. Aún así, ese silencio, me forzaba a pensar, sobre lo sucedido hoy con Edward Cullen. Su risa musical, sus brillantes ojos verdes. La mirada que tenía, sus verdes ojos, eran suaves y llenos de preocupación. Pensé en él maravilloso caballero, que él solía ser. Claro, antes de convertirse en él idiota que es ahora.

_¿Será que ha cambiado?_ Una parte esperanzada de mí, se preguntaba.

_Es un idiota mujeriego, Bella._ Mi lado lógico protestaba.

_Pero, no podemos negar que fue lindo._ Una tercera Bella, intercedió.

Mis conciencias, siguieron discutiendo. Gruñí en frustración mientras me estacionaba. ¡Necesito distraerme! Mi subconsciente me está volviendo loca. Conecté mi iPhone a las bocinas mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena. Me sumergí por completo en las canciones, inclusive, lloré en algunas. Cambiaba de inmediato, las canciones que me recordaban a Edward.

Acostada en mi cama, esa misma noche, me rendí ante la parte de mí, que quería pensar sobre Edward. Sollocé en la almohada, recordando los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando éramos mejores amigos. Recuerdo que siempre que lo veía, sonreía. Mi mundo se iluminaba. Recuerdo que gran amigo era Edward. —Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella. — él solía decirme.—Y por siempre lo serás.— dejé de recordar, cuando llegué al tiempo en el que él, se convierto en mi enemigo. Exactamente, dos años atrás. ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿O fue algo que dije? ¿Qué hice para alejarlo de mí de esa manera?

_Tal vez, él ha regresado. Después de todo, me defendió hoy en la escuela._ Tal vez, él ha cambiado. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza, me aseguraba.

Sonreí ante esa posibilidad, no, tengo que recordar. No dejaré que Edward Cullen, entre de nuevo en mi vida. A menos que en serio, haya cambiado. No caeré en su trampa. ¿Estoy segura de su arrepentimiento? La voz volvió. Pero, él dijo que lo sentía. Mi otro lado contestó confundido. ¿Qué tal si es una broma o una apuesta? Peleó. Mi corazón se encogió al pensar en que eso pudiera ser verdad. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco, pensando en que hoy, no resolvería nada. Aunque, eso no sirvió de mucho, pues seguí pensando en Edward, hasta que finalmente me dormí.

Desperté en un día nublado y melancólico. No cabe duda, que es un reflejo de mi ánimo. A pesar de que anoche, encontré una chispa de esperanza para mí. No era suficiente para hacerme feliz. Me levanté de la cama resignada y me vestí. Con un jean de mezclilla y una sudadera, después de todo. No espero impresionar a alguien. _Excepto a Edward. _Sacudí mi cabeza, para desechar esa idea. Tomé mi mochila y una barra de granola, y me fui a la escuela.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento, me sorprendí al ver a Edward sólo, recargado sobre su auto. Al parecer, está jugando un juego en su celular. Ninguna chica junto a él. No dejé que esto subiera mis esperanzas, en ese momento, llegó Alice. Para sacarme de mis ensoñaciones. Se dio cuenta que estaba observando a Edward, y levantó una ceja para cuestionarme. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, Bella. Me dirás por qué estás tan distraída el día de hoy. — Alice, como ya lo esperaba. Me interrogó. Me rendí, no podía seguir más fingiendo demencia.

—Está bien. Ayer, cuando las esperaba, Lauren se acercó a mí y empezó a insultarme. — le empecé a explicar.

—Esa perra. — interrumpió, pero yo la corté de inmediato.

—Espera, Alice, solo escucha. — proseguí con la historia. —Después de que me insultó, Edward vino y me defendió diciendo "déjala en paz, Lauren. Ella es mucho mejor que tú, al menos ella tiene personalidad." Luego le pregunté por qué había sido amable conmigo, él dijo que era porque lo sentía y se fue.

Cuando volteé con Alice, noté que, por primera vez en la vida, estaba muda. Claro, en un momento, pareció que alguien presionó el botón de "encendido" y empezó a balbucear mil cosas sobre Edward y yo juntos. Y como nos hemos reconciliado, tendremos que hacer una fiesta de pijamas, para celebrarlo. Me reí un poco.

— ¡Alice!— le grité.

— ¿Qué?— dejó sus planeas a un lado.

—Alice, ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir siendo su amiga. — o más bien, si quiero volver a ser su amiga. Aunque, si somos honestos, eso es una completa mentira.

—Eres pésima mintiendo. — exclamó Alice. ¡Demonios!

— ¡De acuerdo! Puede ser que tal vez, espere que algo llegue a suceder entre nosotros. Pero, primero, él tiene que demostrar que quiere ganarse mi amistad de vuelta y luego hacerlo. — le aclaré.

—Bueno, como sea. De todas formar, es seguro que tendremos una pijamada el viernes. Claro que vendrás, ¿Verdad? Por favor. — me pidió con un puchero.

—Acaso tengo opción. — suspire.

—En realidad no, pero decidí ser amable, y dejarte pensar que la tenías. — sonrió de manera inocente, me reí sin querer.

Como siguió avanzando la semana, me di cuenta de los cambios en Edward. Para empezar, a la hora del almuerzo, se sienta sólo. Ya no era malo conmigo y, de acuerdo a Alice, en la casa se la pasaba deprimido. Estaba un poco triste, pues él no ha vuelto ha hablar conmigo, desde el lunes. Me duele cuando veo directo a sus ojos, y no encuentro más que pura agonía.

Saliendo de la escuela, manejé a mi casa rápido, para recoger mis pijamas y unas cosas más. Cuando terminé, me fui a la mansión de los Cullen.

En cuanto llegué, fue envuelta en un abrazo que me rompió los huesos.

—Emmett. No puedo respirar. — escupí.

—Oh, Lo siento. — Emmett me sonrió en disculpa. Saludé al resto de la familia, y después subimos al cuarto de Alice. Cuando estábamos en las escaleras, vi a Edward y noté que llevaba puesta una pijama de seda. La cual, enfatiza sus músculos, no son tan pronunciados como los de Emmett, pero aún así, son muy atractivos. Podía sentir su enorme tristeza, eso hacía que mi corazón doliera. Deseaba tanto, correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Decirle que lo que sea que lo está molestando, lo solucionaremos juntos. Quería decirle que lo amo, y que siempre seré su mejor amiga.

Duele tanto no poder decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Decidimos ir a la estancia y ver una película. Por votación, escogimos Saw VI, yo estaba un poco exaltada, aferrándome a la almohada, como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

_Boo_, alguien susurró a mi oído, haciendo gritar y saltar como respuesta. Volteé solo para encontrar, a Emmett tirado en el piso, muerto de la risa.

—Que gracioso Emmett. Muy maduro. — le dije enojada.

— ¡Oh Dios! Debiste de haber visto su cara, no tiene precio. — se paró sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, se estaba riendo histéricamente. Luego de su broma y de la película, nos fuimos a dormir, yo estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación de Alice, cuando recordé que no había visto a Edward salir de la estancia.

Regresé a ésta buscándolo. Pero, él no estaba ahí. Lo busqué, hasta que lo encontré, sentado en las escaleras del porche, con sus manos tapando su cara. — ¿Edward?— le llamé con cuidado. Levantó su cara para verme, como desearía que no lo hubiera hecho, porque si había pensando, que el dolor en sus ojos, no podía empeorar. Me había equivocado.

—Bella…— él musitó.

* * *

**A/N: Sé que me tardé un poco…o un mucho en actualizar. Pero, bueno aquí está el segundo cap. Actualizaré el tercero, en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Gracias por leer, díganme que piensan, por favor. Continuo o no. **

**-Sally CH-**


End file.
